1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a remote generated, device identifier key which is usable with systems such as the dual-key reflexive encryption security system. More particularly, the invention is of a data security system having in the access seeking remote device, such as a lap top computer, an identifier key program for encrypting a personal key and an embedded encrypted token with various communicated control messages, including those for key management and session keys, accomplished in encrypt.
2. Background of the Prior Art
In the past, various secure access systems or methods have been devised using a token--a physical object or hardware device that a user has in his possession when dialing into a computer. Various types of tokens are available using different schemes, among which are time-based identification and calculator-type tokens.
The time-based token is contained in a hand-held device (the token) with a small window containing an identifying number. This number changes about every 3 minutes. When signing on to a database, the security equipment is programmed to request the user's identification information. The identification of the user is linked to the token by an algorithm, and, when the identifying information is received, the security device obtains the corresponding algorithm for the specific token. During operation of the token, the algorithm is processed and generates identifying information which appears in the window of the token and changes every 3 minutes. When in response to a request for access, the same number (or, to allow for time differences, the past number or the next future number) is present at the token and at the security equipment guarding the database, access is provided to the user. All the transactions between the user and security device are public transmissions and are not encrypted.
In the calculator-type token, the user presents identifying information and optionally a password to the security equipment guarding the database and, in return, the security equipment sends a number to user. Then, the user keys the returned data into the calculator-type token which, using an algorithm, processes the data so that a different number appears in the window of the token. This number is sent by the user to the security equipment and, if the numbers both having passed through the same algorithm match, the user is allowed access to the database. All these transactions are public transmissions and are not encrypted. Some of the calculator-type tokens use the data encryption standard (DES) as the algorithm, with each calculator-type token having an individual key, but all data transmitted to and from the user to the security equipment is in the clear.
In addition to the above background information and in the course of preparing for this application, several patents became known to the inventor hereof. These patents are shown in the tabulation below.
______________________________________ ITEM NO. U.S. PAT. NO. INVENTOR ISSUE DATE ______________________________________ 1 5,237,614 Weiss, K. F. 08/17/93 2 5,175,766 Hamilton, S. B. 12/29/92 3 5,138,712 Corbin, J. R. 10/21/75 ______________________________________
In considering the various patents known to the inventor hereof the following discussion is provided: